


[podfic] this love will keep us

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, F/F, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Nile wakes up, reaches for her throat instantly. Her fingers meet a bandage, confusion and gratitude tangling together.
Relationships: Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	[podfic] this love will keep us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this love will keep us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273783) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> Author's note:  
> title from frank ocean's godspeed
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> I am not a Vietnamese speaker and deeply apologize for my likely mispronunciation of Quynh's name. I did my best to pronounce the sounds English doesn't have, but I expect that without a fluent speaker's input I made mistakes.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/fakx0cdzhpjav3nlu0bblbhth7b5lzor) \- 00:12:38

Music: "Arcadia" - Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
